<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petty? I'm not petty by Bincxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843621">Petty? I'm not petty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bincxn/pseuds/Bincxn'>Bincxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changlix Oneshots ♥ [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bincxn/pseuds/Bincxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changbin is a regular in the cafe Felix works at. Felix likes Changbin. Felix thinks Changbin likes him too. Then Changbin brings a date and w h o o p s, will you look at that? Felix seems to keep spilling stuff on them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changlix Oneshots ♥ [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petty? I'm not petty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix is not petty. He has a healthy sense of justice. Especially when it’s directed at someone who’s been playing with his feelings for multiple months now.</p><p>It’s not like Felix prepared to confess, was manhandled by Minho who fucked up his colouring even though ‘he knows what he’s doing’ and Hyunjin who accidently cut off a large chunk of his hair because he can ‘shorten that fucking annoying little strand’. No. And it’s also not like Felix spend a lot of his hard-earned money at a real hairdresser and ended up with an undercut and grey hair because of his stupid friends.</p><p>That it fit him and made him look handsome is beside the point. That he’s been getting tons of looks and smiles and numbers thrown his way is also beside the point. Especially when the one guy whose number he wants suddenly enters the café with someone else, someone who’s not taking their dirty fingers off him and is all smiley and obviously his date.</p><p>He never knew he could want to kick another guy’s nuts as bad as he did at that very moment. Changbin even dared smile at him like usual; all soft and heartbeat-quickening. He scowls at the coffee machine, hits the confirmation button with too much force and clips his nail. It all started so well between them. At least he thought so.</p><p>Back then, when Felix started working here, he quickly come to recognize the regulars. One of them being Changbin. Dark-haired, small and intimating looking - like a mad dwarf. He scared him, especially when he ordered blank, black coffee – only cruel souls could drink something as disgusting as that. But when the evenings stretched and became uncountable, when the shop became empty after midnight and only Changbin stayed, they started talking and before he knew what happened, it became routine for them to spend these nights together.</p><p>They talked and laughed and eventually their knees would bump under the table, they would glance at each other unlike friends did and when they touched, it always prolonged into something unbearably long. Before he knew it, he fell for him. Badly, at that. They clicked and Felix loved it, but he never confessed and Changbin didn’t either. He was always sure of what was between them - until today.</p><p>Because Changbin never comes with anyone else. Changbin also never touches him as much as he’s touching that other guy. Maybe he should have realized something was up when the other started coming in less often in the previous weeks, it likely was obvious all along; maybe he projected his hopes and feelings on Changbin and misinterpreted the whole thing.</p><p>Yeah, maybe it’s not Changbin’s fault at all.</p><p>But does it matter? Nope. He’s pissed off anyway. Changbin wants to bring his date here? Show it off right in front his face after all their nights together? Okay. Fine, he can have that. But it won’t be a fucking pleasant time. He takes their orders, places them on a tray and walks over to the pair with a smile so fake, it hurts him even producing it.</p><p>Changbin and his <em>date</em> are sitting close together and peer at the laptop in front of them and, whoops, will you look at that? He stumbles and the tray slides off his fingers and, oh my, how silly of him. He forgot to put the lids on properly, too! The contents of the cups spill over the table, the laptop and the two lovebirds in the blink of an eye. Good.</p><p>“Oh my, I’m <em>so </em>sorry.” He says, putting on his best sorry-face.</p><p>Changbin curses and jumps up, waddling out of the booth and presenting Felix with his partly sullied pants and a pained expression. “Lixie- “</p><p>“Shit, Bin, the laptop- “</p><p>Changbin’s eyes snap away from his and falls onto the laptop instead. The other guy lifts it up and coffee drips off it. “Turn it around!” Changbin hastily adjusts the other’s hold and Felix scowls when their hands touch. Fuck this. He huffs and picks up the cups and lids, mostly because he has too.</p><p>“What happened?” Jeongin joins them with a pile of paper towels in his arms.</p><p>“Stumbled.” Felix replies briskly before he walks off. Well, that felt good. And bad. He hates himself for falling in love. For a while after, he stays in the break room and glowers at his upset-looking reflection until the door opens and Jeongin peeks inside.</p><p>“Are you okay, Felix? I kinda need help here.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. Be right there.” Why did they need to have so many customers at a time like this? Just his luck. As he joins the younger and receives various orders to fulfil. Felix begrudgingly prepares them and takes them to the tables. He doesn’t miss the burning look that’s glued to him by none other than Changbin, but Felix wants anything but to give him attention.</p><p>“This is for Changbin’s table.” Jeongin puts a coke and a cake on the tray as he returns to the counter and smiles his innocent, fox-like grin. “Don’t stumble again!”</p><p>Him, stumble? Surely not. Unable to avoid it any longer, he looks at the table of betrayal and notices that the laptop is not where it was before, but the two still sit close together, talking and laughing and Felix grip on the tray becomes so hard it feels as if he’ll break or throw it like a disk hoping to decapitate them. Would be a mess too, though.</p><p>Changbin notices him this time and perks up, searching his gaze with a question that Felix will sure as fuck not answer. “Hey, lix- “</p><p>Ah, the trays are so damnable slippery today. He watches as the glass tips and the cake slides off and lands right in the other guy’s lap with a satisfying splash. “Oh. <em>So </em>sorry.” He can’t even bring himself to sound sincere anymore. Changbin stares at him for a long moment, then looks to his date, who stares at his caked lap.</p><p>“It’s, um, no problem Lix.” Changbin eventually says, looking confused as he picks up the now half-empty glass and offers it to him. “Just bring us something new and it never happened.”</p><p>And there it is again, Changbin smiles softly even if he looks more confused than anything. Felix takes the glass; their fingers touch and for a moment they stay and he almost forgets everything that happened. Almost. He rips the glass out of Changbin’s fingers and runs into Jeongin when he turns to walk away. There’s a question in the younger’s eyes, but it stays unasked as he apologizes to Changbin’s date instead and offers him more paper towels.</p><p>The tray hits the counter loudly, and he’s aware he’s scared a few customers when they throw him dirty looks. He should calm down. It’s not like him to be like this, but this is… too much. He can’t even describe how bad he feels, how his stomach sinks every time he sees them and how- How he still can’t help but fucking <em>love </em>the way Changbin looks at him.</p><p>“Hey, Felix?” Jeongin appears before him, slowly taking the crumbled menu out of his hands. “Are you okay? You seem a little… off.” His eyes pointedly fall on the remains of what was once a menu.</p><p>“I’m fine.” He’s not, but he’s sure as hell not going to bother Jeongin of all people. “Just… feeling a little off, is all. Sorry.”</p><p>Jeongin nods, visibly not believing him, but he doesn’t push it. “So, um, can you bring something to Changbin’s table without stumbling or should I- “</p><p>“I can.”</p><p>“All right.” Jeongin looks more uncertain by the second, but eventually he passes him the tray with another drink, two pieces of cake and a coffee. “Ehm, be careful, okay?”</p><p>Now, he doesn’t plan to spill this tray. He’s increasingly aware of the looks he’s getting from everyone, especially from Changbin who’s watching him from across the room, but also from Jeongin who’s literally burning a hole in his back. Very helpful, little fox, very helpful.</p><p>He walks to Changbin’s table. The brunette and his date are sitting a few paces apart, at least some good news. Changbin eyes him worriedly, but Felix deliberately ignores it. The date is eyeing Felix too, with a scowl on his admittedly handsome face. Great, he thanks his brain for that uplifting info.</p><p>Thanks to the small rows and closely lined tables, he has to approach them from the date’s side to place the tray. He’s being careful, but… he trips. Like, for real this time. He gasps as the plastic slides out of his hands, his feet tangle up, and everything happens quickly afterwards: Felix crashes to the ground, hits his nose on the table corner while the tray’s contents spill over all three of them. It must be what they call karma. He curses and rubs his painfully throbbing nose.</p><p>“Lix, you okay?” Changbin comes around the table and kneels next to him, shirt wet and splattering with the remains of coloured cream. “Hurt yourself?”</p><p>“I- “Felix breaks off because suddenly he wants to cry and how lame would that be?</p><p>“Bin this- “The date sounds angry, but Changbin cuts him off anyway.</p><p>“Happens, calm down, Channie.”</p><p>“Don’t Channie me. This fucking dude’s been spilling shit all over us on purpose- “</p><p>“Calm down, Chan- “</p><p>“I <em>am </em>calm. I just want to leave. We have things to do.” Changbin sighs and Felix’s stomach sinks even further. Nice, does his conscious have to intervene right now? As much as he wants to enjoy being an ass, he likes Changbin too much. Fuck that.</p><p>“I’m so sorry guys, today is not Felix’s day. If you want something else… “Great, now Jeongin’s even apologising for him. Not that he’s not thankful, this is… He dislikes burdening Jeongin with anything and now he’s pulled him right into this and why the fuck are eyes his burning so much.</p><p>“No, thanks. We’re gonna leave now.” ‘The date says, sounding exasperated.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Innie. Take care of Lix, all right?” And now it’s Changbin reassuring Jeongin and not Felix. How low can one sink in one day?</p><p>“Hey, Lix.” Changbin kneels in front of him and looks all kinds of troubled. He touches Felix’s shoulder in a gentle caress and it takes all of his willpower to not break down crying. “Your nose is bleeding.” He presses a paper towel to his nose and Felix takes it from him. “I really have to go. I have to do some important things I can’t do later. You’re clearly upset and I can’t stay, so take it easy. I promise I’ll come back tomorrow after midnight, like usual. We’ll talk then, okay?”</p><p>Felix can’t do anything but nod, hating how caring Changbin is and how it makes him want to hug the other until it’s all good again, but he watches him and his date walk away instead which makes him want to curl up in a corner. When they’re out of sight, there’s nothing holding back his tears anymore. They slide down his cheeks quietly and Jeongin is the next to kneel for him. “I’m not sure what happened, but I called Minho and he’s coming to take you home.”</p><p>Oh, wow. This evening is like the ultimate bingo of karma. Now he will not get away with this without being grilled about what happened and why he’s crying and spilling shit on Changbin. His heart clenches painfully even at the thought of the other. How is he going to explain this? Will Changbin still talk to him? …does it even matter? Felix isn’t sure if he’s able to be around the other after today. His heart sure as hell won’t be able to shoulder it.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He doesn’t go to work the next day, or the day after, in fact, he doesn’t go for an entire week. He would have stayed away longer too, but Minho <em>literally </em>kicks him out of the apartment and he has no choice but to relent.</p><p>One step into the café and he wants to turn around and leave. Jeongin idles behind the counter and perks up with a giant smile when he sees him, which isn’t a problem. It’s cute, in fact.</p><p>The real problem is sitting in a booth not far away from the entrance. Felix only sees him because pitter patters of giggles come from the direction and catch his attention. Changbin sits there, smiling at some guy next to him.  Nice, he really doesn’t want to see him. Not after what happened and not after he didn’t show up when Changbin promised to wait for him. As he stalks to the breakroom, he ignores the way Changbin calls out to him.</p><p>If only he stayed home. He should’ve locked his door and never allowed Minho to drag him outside. With a rub of his temple, he stares at his reflection in the dusty mirror. He can’t even put a finger on how he feels right now. He isn’t sure if he wants to slap himself or Changbin, if he wants to talk to him or not, if he wants to see what an idiot he was or if he wants to pretend Changbin did something wrong.</p><p>With a scowl, he changes into his work uniform.</p><p>The memory of Minho and Hyunjin scolding him for what he did replays in his mind. They insisted that he acted without thinking and that absolutely nothing pointed towards Changbin being on a date. Minho even flicked his forehead. He was <em>that</em> angry. Hyunjin wasn’t as kind and straight up smacked him. Their intervention didn’t help him at all. No, in fact now he feels guilty and even more like he won’t be able to look into Changbin’s eyes ever again.  Yeah, he’s a real loser.</p><p>“Felix?” He startles and quickly buttons up his shirt. When he turns, Jeongin has the door closed behind him.</p><p>“What’s up Innie?”</p><p>“Checking on you. Are you better?”</p><p>“Good as new.” At least newly bathed in guilt.</p><p>“I’m glad! Hey, you know, Changbin has been here every day asking for you…” Oh, no. How much more guilty is he supposed to feel, god damn it. “He came and asked to talk to you, should I bring him here?”</p><p>“What? No.” No, oh hell no. He’s not fucking ready to talk to him.</p><p>“No? I mean, why not? Did he do something?” Jeongin looks confused and who can blame him. A few weeks ago, he constantly talked with and about Changbin.</p><p>“No, I just… Don’t want to, okay? Can you tell him I don’t want to and make him leave? Please?” He knows he’s being unfair. He’s taking his problems and makes Jeongin solve them; however temporary it is. “Sorry, Innie.“</p><p>“No, it’s, well… Okay, I guess. I’ll tell him, don’t worry.” Jeongin hesitates by the door, looking at him with visible questions in his eyes. Felix prompts him to speak with a quirk of his eyebrow. “Oh, uh… Well, did he do… something bad?”</p><p>So that’s where this comes from. “No, Innie, he didn’t. If he would have, I’d tell you, promise.”</p><p>Jeongin nods and leaves the room. He makes a point of putting the apron on extra slowly and waits another ten minutes before daring to peck out of the room. Changbin is nowhere to be found, as is the other guy that was with him. Jeongin looks troubled, but gives Felix a smile when he spots him. What a fucked-up situation he brought them into.</p><p>.</p><p>Later that same day, he’s about to close up. Jeongin left hours ago and he spent the rest of the day vibrating in anticipation behind the counter, dreading and simultaneously hoping that Changbin would show up.</p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>It relieves and saddens him at the same time, and he hates it. This whole situation is a giant-ass mess and its all his fault. He’s still in love and longs for them to talk and to look into his eyes and be the recipient of that soft smile again.</p><p>He also doesn’t want to cross his path and admit what a fucking idiot he had been. Jealously is a powerful emotion, and it doesn’t have a beneficial influence on his brain. He sighs and puts his forehead against the frosty glass of the door he locked a moment ago. How’s he ever going to make this good again? Could he even? Did he already ruin it?</p><p>“Lix?” He gasps and takes a step back in shock; there, in the dim lights of the streets, stands Changbin, leaning against the wall close to him. Felix was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t even see him. Well, fuck. What now? He’s not ready for this. He must’ve taken too long to answer, for Changbin comes closer slowly and observes him cautiously. “Didn’t see you in some time.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You okay? That one day you seemed kinda- “</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>Changbin’s lips press into a thin line, which shows that he’s not believing him at all. He can’t blame him. They stay in silence and watch each other for a while. The air between them is full of awkward tension; his heart picks up with adrenaline flooding his veins. All he wants is to hug Changbin, apologise and finally confess.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” Changbin asks into the silence and cuts off his thought process. It breaks his heart to see the other standing there, looking hurt and confused and guilty even though he isn’t guilty of shit.</p><p>“No, you didn’t.” Felix wants to say more. He wants to reach out to Changbin, but he doesn’t. His feet are frozen to the floor and his arms stuck to his chest in a defensive hug.</p><p>“Why’re you acting like I did, then? You know you can talk to me, right? I’ve been trying to figure out what I’ve done, but I can’t think of anything.“ Changbin reaches for him but Felix jerks back before they can touch. Changbin looks shocked and stands frozen for a moment before he regains his composure and buries his hands in his pockets.</p><p>Shit, he’s making this all worse even though all he wants is to resolve this. Why can’t he fucking stop being a coward and apologise? Hell, Changbin waited for him here. He’s worried and understanding and trying to figure out what’s wrong and he is… He’s making everything worse. Because he can’t fucking stand up and apologize for what he did. All he has to do is hug him and let it all out. Changbin won’t reject him. He knows that he wouldn’t be here if he wanted nothing to do with him.</p><p>“Lix… What’s up? I don’t understand.” Changbin looks and sounds heartbroken and troubled, and these expressions are all kinds of wrong on the other’s face. He takes a step back, his throat closing up with incoming tears.</p><p>“I have to go.” He says, and it sounds as if ate glass.</p><p>“Hey, wait! Lix!” Changbin’s eyes widen and he takes a step forward to reach him, but Felix is already half-turned and makes a run for it before the other can hold him back. A part of him wants Changbin to chase him and demand an explanation. But Changbin doesn’t follow more than a few steps and all too soon, the streets turn quiet around him.</p><p>He’s such a coward.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A week passes. He doesn’t barricade himself at home because Minho uses Hyunjin to yank him out of bed and latter is, to put it kindly, not the gentlest person there is. Work passes by slowly and while Jeongin at least tries to hide his worried glances, he notices them anyway. He also notices that Changbin doesn’t come by anymore.</p><p>On Saturday, he’s curled up in bed, having returned from work a few minutes prior. Minho and Hyunjin are arguing about something; probably how they’d both failed to make him join the party they’re planning to go to. Their arguing only stops when the doorbell rings. It’s silent in the apartment for a long time, and he almost believes they’ve left when someone knocks on his door.</p><p>“Felix? Jinnie and I are leaving now. There’s someone here for you, though. I’ll let him in. Until later.” Minho’s voice is muffled through the door.</p><p>Felix sits up as the doorknob lowers and he expects Jeongin to waltz in, but instead it’s Changbin. Changbin. Fucking Changbin. How does he even know where he lives? The other closes the door and notices Felix’s shell-shocked form.</p><p>“Hey. Sorry to barge in here like this. Your roommate and I talked and well, he said I should come over. I guess he didn’t tell you?” Of course, he didn’t.  Changbin pushes off the door and walks through the room, sitting down right next to him. Their knees bump and it sends a pleasant shiver to his stomach. They watch each other and he can’t help but be relieved at seeing him here; he didn’t even realise how much he missed Changbin that just having him here is <em>good.</em> God, how did he even run away for so long?</p><p>Changbin leans back on his hands, looking relaxed and right. He looks right here, in Felix’s damned bed. His hair tousled and wind-swept as he smiles, soft and squishy like always when he catches Felix stare too long. “Want to talk today?” Changbin touches his knee, its warm and nice, and Felix doesn’t think when he takes the hand and holds on to it. How is he even so starved for his touch when they’ve never did anything like it before? He looks at their hands; Changbin doesn’t pull away, instead he squeezes Felix’s and draws circles over his skin that leave a ticklish, burning path.</p><p>Felix sighs and rubs his eyes. Where did he even start? “Binnie, I’m sorry for ignoring you.”</p><p>“You’re forgiven. Tell me why, though?”</p><p>He sighs even louder and parts their hands to hide his face in them. “’cuz I’m stupid.”</p><p>“What a surprise.” Changbin snickers and Felix has to smile despite himself as he hits the other’s arm.</p><p>“Not helping.”</p><p>“Made you smile, so it’s worth it.”</p><p>“Man, you’re cheesy.” His cheeks warm and he scowls at Changbin who smiles innocently. He retreats into the corner of his bed; Changbin adjusts himself until they’re looking at each other with a bare meter between them. He misses their touch already, but hell, it’s not making any of this easier.</p><p>“I don’t even know how to start this. It’s so stupid and- Ah, man, fuck it.” Changbin chuckles at his despair and leans against the wall to the side. His gaze is soft and Felix melts under it. Wordlessly, he reaches a hand out, and Changbin takes it in a loose hold.</p><p>“You know Lix, that day you spilled all that stuff over Chan and me, I brought him along to introduce him to you. He’s my roommate, I mentioned I had two, remember? He wanted to meet you because I talked about you all the time.”</p><p>Oh, fucking great. Minho and Hyunjin had been right, and Felix made a total fucking fool of himself. Fantastic. One-hundred idiocy points to him. He groans and buries his head in the pillow he pulled onto his lap. God, this is so embarrassing.</p><p>“I dare say you left a lasting impression.” Changbin pats his head with a snicker.</p><p>“I’m such a fucking idiot.”</p><p>Changbin hums and pushes his shoulder to make him sit up again. “Why d'you spill all that stuff, anyway? Floor slippery?”</p><p>“Something like that?” He asks back, looks up and regrets it immediately. Changbin looks smug and his eyes glitter with amusement. He groans and hides half his face in his hand. He already knows what happened. “Minho told you, didn’t he?” Changbin’s answering grin is all he needs to know. Nice. Fantastic. Can the ground swallow him up or something?</p><p>“Don’t look like that, Lix. I’m not mad at you. Chan is neither.”</p><p>“I spilled hot coffee over you, Binnie! Because I thought you were on fucking date with your roommate! How can you not be mad?”</p><p>“Wait- “Changbin sits up surprised, catching Felix’s eyes and shit, no- “You thought I was on a date with Chan?! I thought- Minho told me- “</p><p>Changbin stares at him for a solid minute, and Felix can’t believe he was played like this. The audacity. Helpless, he observes emotions flicker over Changbin’s face in rapid succession, he has trouble processing them all; in the end, he looks more surprised than anything.</p><p>“You were jealous of Chan? That’s why you spilled everything on us?”</p><p>Felix swallows; he really wants to deny it, but the cat’s out of the bag already. With only a nod as reply, he twirls his finger’s in his lap, unable to deal with nervousness cursing through him. Why did he have to be born with a knack for bringing himself into these kinds of situations? He peers at Changbin from under his lashes and exhales sharply when warm hands cup his cheeks. Suddenly, Changbin fills his vision, exhales over his skin and smashes their lips together with almost painful eagerness.</p><p>Felix gasps in shock before tumbling backwards but Changbin follows him, crawls over him and kisses him again. Lips move against his and Felix can’t help but join in, sliding their lips together in a kiss that is long overdue. Long fingers brush over his cheeks and slide into his hair, caressing him. Felix sighs into the kiss, digging his fingers into Changbin’s hips, holding him in place and simultaneously pulling him closer. Conscious thought flees his mind and instead, all he does is feel the chapped lips eagerly meld to his, fingers exploring and touching him and breath being exhaled shakily into the space between them as they part a second only to reconnect again. The angle is awkward and their noses bump, but he couldn’t care less.</p><p>The air is scorching when Changbin nibbles on his lip, pulls it between his and sucks on it. Felix exhales, grabs he other and yanks him down, fitting their bodies together and relishing in the heavy warmth on top of him. Changbin grunts, lets up on his lips to plunge his tongue through his parted one’s. It’s messy as they deepen their kiss, but he loves every second of it. Under his shirt, fingertips circle his hipbone and slide up and down his side. Goosebumps rise over his skin and Felix eats up the pleased sigh Changbin hums into his mouth as Felix slides his hand further down to squeeze his ass.</p><p>Lips kiss a trail along his jaw and suck a small mark into the skin below his ear; Felix can’t help the sigh passing his lips. With a last soft peck, Changbin stops and Felix peers at him through his lashes as he lifts himself up enough for them both to have proper breathing space. Unable to hide his disappointed pout, he watches the other. He looks thoroughly dishevelled: Clothes crumbled, hair a mess and lips spit-slick and red. The sight sends a shiver through him; he did that, all him. With a lick of his lips, he cups the elder’s nape and tries to pull him down again, but Changbin won’t let him.</p><p>The other smiles instead and sits up, straddling his hips for a moment before he contemplates the position and slides off him completely, much to Felix’s disappointment. As he sits up, Felix cards a hand through his hair and is unable to keep his eyes off the other. “Why did we stop?” The frustration seeps into his words strongly, and Changbin notices it with a twitchy smile. He takes Felix’s hands, leans in and kisses his nose.</p><p>“Slow down.” He pets his hair and sighs when Felix’s expression goes from confused to sad. “I want this too. But this… you… mean too much to me, okay? I want this to be special.” Another kiss to his nose, his cheek and his lips. Felix chases the touch, making Changbin laugh. “Okay?”</p><p>Felix hums, nosing his cheek while pulling him close again. “Fine, I want it to be special too.”</p><p>Changbin’s answering smile is nothing if not breath taking, so he kisses him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had four one shots in my judgment queue and this one passed first lol</p><p>Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>